Moon's Relaspe: Karma Arc
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: I die for my love's one, then karma decided to be funny and had me reborn in the place of one of hero in Kohonagakure. I just wanted my sister to be safe and I die for her. So why does this happen to me? Did I do something wrong in the past. Self insert. OcxItachi
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or anyother idea that have been used already but I do own Mitsuki Uchiha, she is my lovely creation of mine...**

**I will update when I can.**

* * *

**The name's Manna. Or it was... But I die.**

**Plain and simple, So how the heck was I still alive and breathing.**

**Let me inform you dying isn't fun, quick, nor easy. I didn't die because of a mistake I choose to die and to save everyone else which included my little baby sister.**

**This is how I die at the age of sixteen, barely through school. And dead. Perfectly simple.**

**So I was floating, weightless, and confused. Was there no heaven. Why was I still here, unable to do a things. Why wasn't something happening to me. Was this how I was suppose to live for the rest of my day as a ghost? I hope not... I really do. Because that would be really fuck up, and depressing.**

**The darkness and the warm... Wait warmt where did that come from, I saw a light up a head. Bright light, and cold air, I could see better, pain I knew a new world of pain. Why was going to heaven so painful... Did I do something wrong.**

**Giant hand grabbed at me. I shierk out in fear, what is happening, I could barely see infront of me, much less who these hand belong to. Fear ate at my core. Where was I?**

**It took me three whole week to figure out I had been reborn as a born. Why did it take me that long. Well because being dead then alive screw with my mind a little bit that why. Let see how you would if it happen.**

* * *

**Mitsuki Uchiha, was my new found name.**

**Uchiha sounded familiar to me, but I could place it at all. Oh well it well come to me later. I just hope it wasn't important. Apparently I was born to high class family, with all the party after my birth. Seem that my mind kept up with the memories. Nice to know, that well help later on...**

**My mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was a new found mother, mean I was her first child, yea... I wasn't a bad baby I didn't cry alot and that what put her on edge. But my pride wouldn't let me degrade myself more than needed.**

**My parents spoke japanese which confused me at first but my baby mind pick up on it pretty easy after awhile. Meaning I started to talk before I crawled or walked. I was ten months old when I said my first word, Otou (Father). And mother couldn't be any prouder that day. Four weeks after that I skiped crawled and started walking on my own. My father talked with my mother about trainning me. For what? I had no clue. But my mother felt to the need to disagree with Otou-sama. Which made me wonder why?**

**My mother held out for the next two years, but the moment I turn three war start... And Father wanted me train. And I finally remember where I heard that name before, Naruto the anime. I had been reborn in the world of naruto in Itachi Uchiha place. Could my live get any worse. Then my father inform I would sent to fight in the war. Fuck me.**

**Does Karma hate me?**

**I replace Itachi Uchiha, I'm a girl and the heir to the Uchiha clan. Could my live get any worse...?**

* * *

**This was an idea that just come to late in the night, and I just went with it.**

**Question: If you could replace someone in the Narutoverse who would it be?**

**So read & review! For free cookies...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Still don't own naruto, and if I did I wouldn't be here would I? But Mitsuki Uchiha is still mine...**

**I would like to thank the two who review this story, and to tell them, that I like their idea, and that my idea is kinda like that, though the way I plan to do the massacre is secret for right now, but it isn't going to be like the anime.**

**I also like to thank the ones who added this story to their favorites list- Sabaku no Marron, Tanaka Yue, aj2222, irenia, ladybug213, and yellyelloyellow**

**And also like to thank the ones who added this story to their follow list- GrimmyRayne, Lucaila, Tanaka Yue, fanfiction2010, and irenia**

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

**Hi I'm Mitsuki Uchiha, but you already know that. I'm three years, seven months, thirteen days, three hours, twenty six minutes, and thirty nine seconds olds, but who keeps count. Seven months ago my father decides that he well train me for war. Train a three-year old for war! Yes you heard me correctly. My Otou wanted me trainned in the art of the Shinobi. A ninja who kills for a living. Children who are trainned by age twelve, when not in war. To kill when hired or told too. Did karma hate me that much? My father Fugaku, has all since enrolled me into to the Ninja Academy, without my mother consent. I'm still waiting for that to back fire on him. But I don't care much for that. I want to get stronger if this what I thought it was, I NEED TO BE STRONG! I would take care of my mother to see so. I didn't mind being since to the ninja academy early, I need all the help I could. For one I'm not Itachi, I'm not a genius. I might be older in mind from the children here. But that doesn't mean I'm a genius in any way. I would have to train harder than he did. My first year in the academy was uneventful, and most other would tell you the same, but let's go over it anyways..**

* * *

**I follow Otou-sama, to an unfamiliar place, my family didn't really let me out of the Compound, you ask why so? Because of the kidnapping threat and people who want me dead. And that only a few, that I know of. Yesterday, Otou-sama informed me I would be attending the academy from this day forward. "Hai, Otou-sama" I replied, inside I was jumping with joy. FINALLY! Suck on that Karma! Which lead to now. Listen to the Third Hokage talk about the Will of Fire, and the expectation of us. I have heard it all before but I still listen through it anyways. Better safe than sorry. Soon after the speech we were separated into smaller groups for different classroom, I didn't mind much. They separated civilian children from clan children and I wasn't surprised, they want to have the civilians by their till the last two years in the academy because most of them would be gone by than. It was harsh but if they couldn't handle it now, then they couldn't handle being a ninja. A ninja learns to adapt to their surrounding, to hold strong, and to not give up. Or that what it means to me, but it could be fantasy for me. I will take this one from naruto book, BELIEVE IT! "Name?" One of the academy shinobi asked. "Mitsuki." I answered quickly. "First and last name, little girl." He growled. I smiled before correcting myself, "Uchiha Mitsuki, Shinobi-san." His facial expression was funny, but my clan prided itself on be emotionless. "Class 3-D, if you will, Uchiha-chan." He corrected his tone, and attitude towards me. "Hai." I replied in my reserved tone, before walking away from him. I totally love my Otou-sama idea, of not announcing the heir name and everything or I would be neck-deep in fan-boy/girls. Thank kami for Otou-sama quick thinking even if it was for his only reasons, not mine. I noticed other clan children but none I could name right off bat. Heck half of the children were probably from clans I never heard of. Not to mention the clan I have heard of, but knew none of the children from them. And then there our sensei, Hinura Jiro. An average chunin who has nothing special about him. So boring that he, was relieved of his academy duties on our first day... Our replacement was a Hyuuga go figure. I have figure that karma really hate me, and personally has it out for me. But life wasn't suppose to be easy was it? Nope, well that my answer. I don't know about anyone else. Back to the topic at hand my first day at the academy, it was a basic test of where we were, and how much we knew. I can said that pass with more than flying colors, and out shined everyone in the room, with my older mind and early training with my Otou-sama. I met a total of two people, Gin Inuzuka and Nemi Uchiha. Their bullies, in all their glory. Which is not much. Can you guess their first target, if you guess me, your right. I'm younger than most in the class plus my grades outshined them too. Made me their only target for now. I didn't care, like two girls would bring me down. I didn't even listen to then, when they spoke to me. Which cause to get angry, and then I spoke to them, "Do something more useful, like focusing on your study then bullying others." They let their rage control them, as they tried to land a hit on me. And they didn't have success at all. The kids watched us, curious. But the teacher quickly stopped the two. They both receive long talk about that attacking other student is not allow, and serious actions will be taking if it happens again. Are teacher Kyuune conclude our class today, right around 3:30ish. But I wasn't paying attention to that, I watching the messenger birds flying around. Something bad happen, I hurry back to the compound trying to stay away from those two. My bad luck allows for me to just do that. I figured that something would happen before...**

**My senses, screamed at me to move, I ducked down. A hand missed grabbing my hair by inches. Dart away from my enemy, and assess the problem. But I didn't really have the time. With my second assessment, my enemy was Iwa-nin, he was in our village unannounced. How did he get pass our guards? Is there a whole in our defences? And why is he after me. I snap out of my thought and dodge his sword by centimeters from cutting off my head. Should I scream? Could I afford a few second off my opponent to do that? I didn't know and I not going chance it. I didn't have a chance to dodge the blow to the back of my head, blackness overtook my vision, before I passed out into oblivion.**

* * *

**Answer: Itachi, Sakura, and maybe Hinata **

**Question: If you had to change a few things in the Naruto's world what would that be?**


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own naruto but I do own my characters, and story plotlines.

* * *

Black spots faded from my vision. Bodies and blood cover the ground, please kami no. Please do not tell i was kidnapped and brought to the battlefield in middle of a blood WAR.

Not any war, the Third Ninja, Ninja War.

I'm so going to die. Great i going to die young again. But I'm not dying peacefully. I'm going to die fight. Teeths and nails all the way there.

I glanced around an found ninja pouch with some weapon atleast now I could defend myself if an enemy showed up.

Could I last against an enemy? I don't know but I could try.

Right?

Anyway I'm not staying here wait for that Iwa-ninja to come back.

I walked away at slow pace watching my surrounding, i wouldn't be kill by a wayward kunai. Karma could go and f theirself. Dead by kunai that was mint for me.

Chakra signature where infront of me. And darted behind a giant tree, their both fighting and talking to each other.

How could I missing all that chakra signatures. Is he taking all on the iwa army?

How long can I go unnoticed? Did they already notices? Were they mainly focusing on him.

He looks familiar to me. Who is he.

Then he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Just like that he was gone.

No! Don't leave me. My mind screamed.

I couldn't move. Couldn't do anything. Not one fucking thing.

That blood all that blood.

It was a blood bath.

He reappeared in the middle of their army, and he massacre them.

Their wasn't a people who stood a chance against him when I figured out who he was.

Minato, The Fourth Hokage. The Yellow Flash. HIM.

And he was murdering hundred appond hundreds of people in one go.

And I was stuck here in the battleground of his warfare. This massacre.

Watching him.

Murder them.

I couldn't stop watching him. Picture perfect.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of the update but it here know.


End file.
